


Distressed Messages

by Trish_Is_Trash



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trish_Is_Trash/pseuds/Trish_Is_Trash
Summary: Luciel, having to live through MC endlessly resetting his world, texts a suicide textline as a last hope to help him get his feelings out.(idea stolen from my gf MadViks)





	

23:43

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Luciel muttered as he could feel himself start to panic. He felt ill and his chest felt numb. He looked around himself, quickly, which was bad idea because it made him feel dizzy and quicken his breathing.

He focused on taking deep, slow breaths to calm him down. It worked a bit, the panic subsiding a bit but still present. He decided to look up that textline's number.

He wrote it into his phone, his panic already fading from having his mind preoccupied, fading as if it never happened, but it did and he hated how it did that; traumatised him and then completely vanished. That was everyday Hell.

23:49

Tonight was another "Reset Night", as he called them. The last day of MC's little "game". It always reset after the clock struck midnight, no matter who she chose.

It was terrible, and super sadistic in Luciel's opinion, how MC just toyed around with everyone's feelings. One second, in love with Zen, the next, practically Jumin's wife. He resented her.

23:50

He sent his first text to the number:

[Luciel Seven Choi: hello?? please help me i need someone to speak to]

No answer.

[Luciel Seven Choi: i have crippling depression i'm scared of being alone tonight]

[Yoosung Kim: What's wrong?]

Luciel, mentally, fucking slapped himself in the face. Fuck, he texted the wrong number! This was Yoosung's number! The one he never texted him on! Fuck!

[Luciel Seven Choi: fuck shit sorry yoosung ignore those;;]

Luciel was so fucking embarrassed, oh God. What the fuck did Yoosung think of him now?!

[Yoosung Kim: Seven what'z wromg?!?!? ;;;Are u okaY???!!]

[Luciel Seven Choi: ye ya im fine i'm fine;;]

No, he wasn't fine.

[Yoosung Kim: Luciel please you can tel me anythingf you know i won't judge]

Luciel bit his lip as his eyes watered. Fuck, he fucked up real bad! Now, Yoosung knows something's wrong with him. Well, at least for the next ten minutes or so...

[Luciel Seven Choi: yoosung, you wouldn't understand;]

[Yoosung Kim: seven just tell me]

Luciel stared blankly at the phone in his hands. He didn't know what to do. Should he risk it and tell Yoosung about the resets? Should he really risk it tonight, when it could be the one night it doesn't happen?

23:52

[Luciel Seven Choi: i feel like i'm stuck in a loop]

[Luciel Seven Choi: an endless labyrinth of suffering and i can't get out]

[Yoosung Kim: I understand, I'm sorry]

[Yoosung Kim: Luciel, it's not worth it; whatever ure planning on doing]

[Luciel Seven Choi: I know I know i know fuck]

[Yoosung Kim: pls donjt do anything you'll regret]

[Yoosung Kim: I care about you.]

[Yoosung Kim: i love you Seven you mean a lot to me]

23:56

[Yoosung Kim: Luciel??]

[Yoosung Kim: LUCIEL???]

His phone rang and he answered it on the verge of tears.

"Hello?! Hello, Seven?! Luciel, can you hear me?!"

Luciel stayed silent until he...broke down, crying.

"Luciel?! Luciel, it's okay, you're okay," Yoosung shushed him over the phone.

"I love you, Yoosung," Luciel managed to say in between sobs.

"I love you, too, Luciel, don't cry, don't cry," Yoosung pleaded, calming himself and Luciel down.

"Can you please come over right now? I don't think I can trust myself to be alone, tonight."

"Of course," Yoosung said, balancing his phone on his shoulder as he put on his coat and shoes, "I'm practically out the door."

23:59

"Thank you, Yoosung..." Luciel whispered into the phone, smiling sadly as he hung up.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao cliffhanger cus y'all dont hate me enough


End file.
